Devil in Disguise
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Halloween is a couple of days a way, the whole gang looking forward to the day of the dead except Yugi. All the Yamis and even the high priest Seth had come to visit but not Atemu. At his friends persistence Yugi joins the celebrations by dressing up as


*~*~*~*Author's corner*~*~*~*

**Arashi: A new story but it's for Halloween. It's puzzleshipping with slight hint of others in. I hope you guys will like the story. A warning in it will have Yaoi, and a lemon some where. This story takes four years after Yami left to the afterlife**

*~*~*~*Author's corner*~*~*~*

/_**Flashback/**_

*Time/Location changes*

Summary: Halloween is a couple of days a way, the whole gang looking forward to the day of the dead except Yugi. All the Yamis and even the high priest Seth had come to visit but not Atemu. At his friends persistence Yugi joins the celebrations by dressing up as a devil. As night approaches, he gets a surprise of the lifetime…Atemu in an angel costume. Is it a night of trick or treat for Yugi?

Pairings: Puzzle (Yami/Yugi), slight Tender (Bakura/Ryou), Bronze (Marik/Malik), Polar (Jou/Mai), Stoic (High priest Seth/Seto Kaiba), Hints of Duke/Anzu and Mokie/Shizuka/Noa friendship.

________________________________________________________________________

Devil in Disguise

Staring at the worn photo in his hands, amethyst eyes begin to fill up with unshed tears. The man's mouth straightened into a hard, thin line as he overheard his friends laughing or chatting with each other. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Bakura pounce on Ryou, who was reading a book.

The poor white-haired man cried out in surprise, glaring at his darker half, which prompted Bakura to kiss him soundly. Marik sat on the floor with Malik between his legs, just enjoying his hikari's presence. Sitting near by, Seto was in a glaring contest with Seth on who was superior. Jealously and pain digging deeper in his hear, very similar against a cutter's wrist.

Yugi cracked a microscopic smile at the sight but it disappeared as fast it came. He was the only hikari left whose darker half hadn't shown up. He wondered at times why Atemu hadn't visited him yet as his eyes drawn done to the photo in his hands. The worn picture was taken four years ago, just before Atemu had left for the after life as he looked at it in a bid to remember each and every one of his love's features. A soft tap on his shoulder caught his attention and he glanced up to find himself staring into the worried brown eyes of his best friend, Katsuya Jounouchi.

Jounouchi had changed much in the years since Atemu left. His blond hair fell below his shoulder in a small pony tail, making the maturity of his features more apparent. His kindly brown eyes now held a wiser look to them that made everyone wonder what happened to him when he left, only short while after Atemu. His brown eyes softened somewhat as the worried look reappeared. He said not one words since he understood what Yugi was going through, that it wouldn't do anything.

"Yuge, I think you might like this." Jounouchi finally spoke, placing a replica of the millennium puzzle locket in Yugi's hand. "It's a locket for you to have and I think you will like the picture inside."

Yugi delicately touched the puzzle locket in his hand. The tears that had formed earlier now slipped down his cheeks. Inside the locket was a miniature version of the very picture held in his hands. The one of Yami with his arms wrapped around Yugi, bright smiles on both of their faces. In the left corner, both of their names were engraved in a gorgeous cursive font: Yami Atemu and Yugi forever.

"Jou, when…did you do this? I-It's beautiful!" Yugi stammered, staring at Atemu's crimson eyes in the photo. Jounouchi smiled softly at Yugi, glad that he enjoyed his gift. He wasn't supposed to tell Yugi the reason why Atemu hadn't shown up but that wasn't going to stop him from answering the question.

"I had a carbon copy of the original picture of you and Yami together so I managed to find someone during my travels to make a locket in the form of the puzzle." Jounouchi answered with a secretively smile on his lips.

Both men remember the day Atemu left for the afterlife, after Yugi beat him in the ceremonial duel. The picture was taken fifteen minutes as a last memory to be shared. Jounouchi never told anyone what Atemu said to him that day. He knew Yugi missed him every day after that duel.

_**/flashback/**_

_***Four Years Earlier***_

_**Yugi smile half-heartedly at his darker half once the duel was over. He couldn't believe he had beat Yami in a duel. He wasn't the real king of games, he knew that was Yami's position. Yami gave him a special smile, his fingers to his heart then at Yugi. Yugi felt tears forming in his eyes at the secret message…"You'll be in my heart." He knew he would miss Atemu, but it was time for him to go.**_

_**Before Yugi could say his goodbyes to his secret crush and dark half, Jounouchi called out to them. "Hey Yuge, Atemu I got a camera for taking a picture only with the two of you."**_

_**Jounouchi smiled slightly at the site before him. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi protectively, both with smiles on their faces. He watched a blush dust his best friend's cheeks as he snapped the picture. 'Those two do look cute together. It's sad that Yami has to go but at least Yugi will have something to remember him by.' The blond thought forlornly.**_

_**Yami untangled his arms miserably, not wanting to leave his abiou behind. It felt right having Yugi in his arms. The smaller boy had brightened his days since the moment the puzzle was completed. Yami loved Yugi but he never found the chance to tell him. He saw Jounouchi leave, giving them some privacy.**_

"_**Yugi, I'm glad to have you." Yami said softly, his crimson eyes glowing with an inner light. "I couldn't ask for a better partner, abiou."**_

_**Yugi choked back a sob, feeling his hears beat faster around his Yami. He loved his Yami to a degree that he wasn't sure if he could survive without him. He barely managed to answer. "I'm glad to have met you too, Yami."**_

_**Yami blinked surprise when Yugi suddenly hugged him tightly as tears fell down his cheeks. Yami closed his eyes, fight back the pain in his heart. He knew Yugi was distressed at his leaving but he had a life a head of him. "Yugi, I promise to visit you if I can." Yami promised Yugi, love in his eyes.**_

_**Yugi nodded, feeling Yami pull away from him. The warmth that felt so comforting was gone leaving a shallow coldness behind. He didn't see Yami talking to Jounouchi before leaving them. He couldn't bring himself to look at the blinding light that would take the pharaoh of his heart away from him.**_

_**Yami glanced at Jounouchi for a moment before beckoning to the blond to him. Jounouchi couldn't help but be confused why Yami wanted to tell him. The two teens stare at the other wondering who will talk first.**_

"_**Jou please give Yugi a locket that will be sent out to you in a couple of years from now. I want the picture that was taken today to be inside with something special." Yami replied looking away from the blond.**_

"_**What do you want to have engraved inside the locket?" Jounouchi ask staring into the soothing eyes of the pharaoh, pleased at the idea for a gift to Yugi.**_

_**Yami blushed lightly, a smile forming on his face as he spoke the words he wanted in the locket. "I want it to have Yami/Atemu and Yugi forever. It's something short and simple but Yugi would understand my message." Jounouchi thought about the words and couldn't help but agree with Yami on the words.**_

"_**Consider it done, Pharaoh." The blond answer his friend before saying his goodbyes to a friend."/Flashback ends/**_

Jounouchi shook his head slightly to get rid of the memories, and wondered if Atemu was going to keep his promise to meet Yugi again after four years. He hoped that dream he had the other day with Atemu coming to him about the celebrations for Halloween. He nearly chuckled in remembrance of Atemu's request for Yugi to wear a devilish outfit. The poor guy blush a dark red when he told him.

He didn't realize that Yugi was trying to get his attention until someone whacked him in the back of the head. He let out a hiss to glare at the person after seeing Yugi point behind him. He didn't expect the one person who could take his breath away with her presence alone. He found himself staring into the amethyst eyes of his best female friend and crush, Mai Kujaku.

Those piercing eyes deep in his soul made him slightly nervous. Out of all her friends, Mai was angry and hurt when he left out saying good bye four years ago. It wasn't until recently that she brought herself to forgive him. Jounouchi watched more careful what he said around the gang, especially when Mai was around. Her eyes narrowed a bit more, seeing he wasn't going to answer their question more specifically Yugi's question.

"Did you say something Yugi? He asked, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Across the room, Seth moved his eyes away from his future-self to stare at the scene of Jou getting nervous. A soft chuckle escaped from his lips causing the other two darker halves to glance over. All of them knew Jou had one weakness…Mai. He'd talk and blurt out the promise of Atemu coming on Halloween night to be with Yugi.

He quickly called out to the blond. "Jou, aren't we suppose to go to the mall?" _You idiot, you almost blurted out the message! Be thankful that I'm helping your ass, Katsuya._

At that moment, Jounouchi really wanted to kiss Seth for saving his ass before he blurted it out. He answered, getting everyone else's attention. "Yah we are since its Halloween in a few days and needs costumes." _Sorry, Seth but you should know by now that I can't keep something from her. Besides Atemu better show up or Anubis will have my ass for breakfast._

Both Marik and Bakura could hear the secret message between Seth and Jou's conversation. Not wanting to be left out, Bakura ask. "What will it be this year, a dog costume or a sheet?" _Jou, Anubis likes you and doesn't want you dead. Besides he'd be dead meat if he killed ya. Ra and the other gods, and of course Atemu, would pounce on him in a minute for thinking along those lines._

Marik snorted at the comment then put in his own two senses. "Why a dog costume when he's one all year round? He should be a victim of death." _That's enough, besides the others are wondering what the hell we're talking about. Jou, I think you should calm down your blonde harpie because she looks like she's scared as hell. It's just a joke, mind ya, about the victim of death._

Jounouchi saw Mai was, in fact, pale and close to passing out. He quickly sent a glare towards Marik's direction about the comment. He already had an idea for a costume in mind but thanks to the blond Egyptian he might have to change it. He wrapped his arms around her to comfort the best he could. Hearing the gentle heartbeat beneath her ears, Mai found her soft whimpers dimming as her body relaxed against Jou's.

The others tried not to coo at the sight while Yugi just glanced away, feeling the tears forming in his eyes. He needed his darker half in his life once more. He was so jealous of those who had their better halves with them at their side. He kept quiet, though, as they left the game shop to the mall. The gang tried to figure out what they wanted to be ore helped by giving suggestions.

Anzu glanced at her boyfriend, Duke with an evil smile on her lips. Honda nearly shivered at the smile on the brunette's lips. Duke glanced at her for a moment then paled at the smile unable to help the shiver that ran up his spine. He knew she could be mischievous when she wanted to be.

"Why are smiling like that, Anzu?" Duke asked nervously.

Anzu chuckles softly, making Duke fidget slightly. "I just had an idea for you, Honda, and me to be for Halloween this year."

"What's your idea, 'Zu?" Honda asked almost suspiciously.

Anzu's smile got a bit bigger, catching the whole groups interest. Jounouchi, knowing what she had planned, started to laugh softly. The rest of the group glanced over at Jou, wondering what was going on and why he was laughing. His soft chuckles began to get louder and it wasn't long before Seth hit him in the back of the head.

The brunette ignored the blond, choosing instead to answer the two boys. "My Idea is very simple. I want Honda to be in a guy's cheerleading outfit while Duke is in a regular cheer outfit. The thing is we're dead cheerleaders of a random school."

Marik quickly glanced at his hikari for a moment and then looked away trying not to laugh. Then he thought out loud more to himself. "What should I be for such an interesting holiday?"

Seth and Jounouchi quickly glanced at each other before saying at once. "Being a Cat demon with Malik so the two of you could match."

Both Marik and Malik blushed, glaring at the two men. Bakura smirked slightly, happy to have his light at his side. "My hikari is going to be a wandering soul who's my assistant as the grim reaper."

Chuckling rather mildly, Seth answered. "I'm planning to be a genie while my future self will be a high priest.

The group turned to Mai to ask her when Shizuka put out. "I bet Mai would be a vampire since it would fit her best."

Mai rolled her eyes before turning to Yugi with a small smile. "What are you going to be Yugi?"

Yugi didn't answer for a moment since his mind wasn't on the conversation, but instead on Atemu, missing him with his whole being. His eyes teared up once more, not noticing the quick looks passed between Seth and the two other Yamis. He was not really sure what he wanted to be this Halloween, since the previous ones he had dressed up as Atemu to honor his memory but this year it was too painful.

Jounouchi answered for Yugi, causing the other man to stare at him in surprise. "Yugi's going to be a devil this year. His outfit won't be the usual devil kind but different and more fitting to him."The others nodded their consent but didn't push it as they continued their way to the mall.

They tried to guess what Jou was going to be since he didn't say. When they asked him, he told them it's a surprise. The small smile of his became a bit bigger as the others badgered him.

*Domino Mall*

Yugi stared at the stores, where kids pointed out the decorations to their parents or friends. He remembered Yami being the same way, so new to the holiday, but loving it. The many questions he had asked were interesting coming from him. He made so many jokes that caused him to laugh really hard. Yugi shook his head sadly to get rid of the thoughts.

The group waked into the Halloween store with many decorations and costumes. The others went to get their costumes, expect Jounouchi who beckoned Yugi to follow him further into the store. He led the tri-colored man towards several racks of pants. He pulled out the tightest leather pants that would look like a second skin on the wearer. Yugi felt himself drooling at them as the image of his pharaoh wearing them meandered through his brain. Jou pulled out a black shirt with no sleeves, with the words El Diablo on the front.

Speaking almost too casually, Jounouchi turned to Yugi. "This is your costume here. All we need is a brown jacket and handcuffs."

Yugi blinked at Jounouchi for a moment then went to look for a brown jacket while the blond got the handcuffs. His amethyst eyes skimmed over the different variations of brown jackets until he saw one he really liked. The buttery-soft leather felt so nice beneath his fingertips, the dark brown color fitting his outfit perfectly. 'It's the right size too,' Yugi mused, looking at the jacket more intently.

On the other side of the store, Jounouchi grabbed a pair of fingerless gloves with claws fitted over them. In his arms, he held a pair of wolf ears and pair of cargo pants with a furry tail on them. He already had a pair of boots to go with this outfit. He just needed to get a vest to complete his costume.

With none of the gang looking at him, the blond quickly skimmed over the types of handcuffs the store had. He saw a pair that instantly reminds him of Yami. The dark red fuzz on the handcuffs reminded of the blond of Atemu's eyes in the memory world. He knew this was the perfect pair for Yugi.

He felt someone behind while looking at the items before him. A deep yet familiar chuckle reached the blond's ears. The baritone voice spoke softly since the blond was the only one who could see him besides his cousin and the other two Yamis.

"I must thank you for being with Yugi right now, Jou. I have to say that I like the outfit you helped pick out for him. I got a special gift for you to add a final touch to your own costume." Atemu said, enjoying the surprised look on Jounouchi's face.

A small grin formed on the blond's lips, and he answered back quietly. " What's the gift, pharaoh?"

Amusement lurking in the crimson eyes at the nickname, Atemu replied teasingly. "Your gift is a gold collar with Anubis's symbol on it. Don't ask why, that's how it is. For being a wonderful friend to Abiou, the gods, including myself decide to add the leash to the collar as a gift."

Jou rolled his eyes with a soft smile on hi lips before glancing at Yugi in the distance. "You're going to make an appearance on time, Atemu?" He asked.

"I'm going to be on time, Jou, so don't worry." Atemu growled out angrily.

The blond nodded as the smile got a bit bigger, answering kindly as Atemu faded out. "I just wanted to make sure."

He quickly paid for his purchases, including Yugi's costume, before the other could protest. He told the cashier to put the handcuffs with the other items he got for Yugi. Blushing, the girl stuttered out the amount for the purchase. Yugi shook his head at Jounouchi as he finally gave up the idea of paying for the costume himself.

The girl suddenly remembered a strange looking gold collar with a leash. She quietly asked, "You wouldn't happen to be Jounouchi Katsuya, would you?"

Jounouchi smiled at the girl, enjoying the blush darkening her cheeks while Yugi shook his head at his antics. Yugi mused to himself, 'I have a feeling Mai isn't going to like this if she's watching.' His amethyst eyes quickly scanned around the store to find the said woman getting into line behind Shizuka with Noa and Mokuba by her side. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, causing her lips to form into a scowl at the sight of Jou flirting with the cashier.

With a small grin on his lips, Jounouchi answered kindly. "That's me."

The girl handed him a small box and a card with his name on it. He put in the bag with his costume to read the letter inside the small box later on, if he had time. He then walked out of the store with Yugi by his side, who asked him and interesting question. "Jou, why did you flirt with that cashier when you have Mai?Jounouchi blushed lightly at the question as he answered softly. " I don't have anyone, Yuge. Besides Mai is my friend, even if I do want to go out with her, I can't. She's far more precious then any other woman out there and deserves better then I could give her."

Yugi stared at the blond in surprise at the words he used. Yugi began to wonder if that was Atemu meant he has so much to live for. It seemed to make sense as he thought about it but at what cost. He could see Jou needing Mai in his life but not doing anything to claim her as his. Yugi sighed under his breath hoping that this Halloween, Jounouchi could be happy at last.

Rest of the gang caught up with the two of them in the food court. Yugi smiled at the antis between Seth and Jou that dealt with a bet. The others laughed at the embarrassed looks on their faces.

Both Jounouchi and Seth snapped at each other at the same time. "This is your fault."

Bakura and Marik grinned at the two boys but knew what they were doing. Making Yugi happy while Atemu was near by, invisible to everyone but to the four of them. With Yugi happy, Atemu would feel less guilty about leaving his love behind four years ago.

His crimson eyes sparkled with love as he watched Yugi truly smile and laugh at the jokes all the others were making. Atemu agreed with Yugi about Jounouchi about his own happiness. The blond seemed to put it off to make every one else happy including Mai but not for himself.

Atemu watched over his friends who had become his family along with his love. He hoped his visit would make them happier, and more specifically Yugi. He glided over to Yugi allowing his fingers to rest against the warm cheek, feeling Yugi slightly shiver at his touch.

He whispered in the smaller one's ear. "Abiou, you are worth everything in my heart. Wait for a couple more days and we'll be together once more. I love you, Yugi.

Yugi jumped, while his eyes searched for that familiar voice of his Yami. His hear beat faster in his chest just hearing his voice after so long. He felt the soft fingers of his other half against his skin. The shiver running through his body didn't catch anyone's attention tears formed in his eyes at the soft words whispered in his ears. He knew his Pharaoh was nearby but he couldn't see him. His eyes widen at the sight of Ryou kissing Bakura softly to shut him off from what ever insult he's going to make towards Seth. The group looked almost shocked at the bravery Ryou put on.

Bakura wasn't going to admit he liked the brave side of his white treasure. Ryou was his light, heart and life all in one, the person who made his heart beat faster. The soft scent of Ryou filtered into his nose.

Jounouchi laughed softly before telling Seth loud enough to grab the other's attention expect for the two men kissing. "I think you owe me five bucks for not believing Ryou would find a way to shut up Bakura."

Marik chuckled softly before Malik pinched his arm. "Hikari pretty, it's just funny but adorable that Ryou is able to control the Thief of his heart."

Malik rolled his eyes to the white before snuggling up to his own dark half. Malik didn't bother questioning Marik. He felt satisfied just having him by his side after quite sometime. He listened to the gentle beat of his heart beneath his ear making his eyes heavy with sleep.

Seth chuckled before turning to Seto who had a blank look as his fingers itched to touch his laptop and do something work related. Seth's blue eyes darkened angrily before kicking his future self's chair. Seto fell on the floor glaring at his past self while his little brothers giggled softly in the background. He turned to Mokuba and Noa to find them talking with Shizuka about all of the houses they might be able to go to.

Mai glanced at Jounouchi out of the corner of her eyes. She wondered why he didn't just ask her out on a date. Sure she might tease him but that didn't stop her from worrying about him. It was nicke to see him again after he disappeared for sometime after the pharaoh left for the afterlife. She did miss him the most out of all the gang put together.

His brown eyes caught her amethyst ones as a soft smile formed on his lips. She felt a warm hear rising on her cheeks at the smile. She tended to, over the years, ignore the feelings when it came to me in general but around Jounouchi it was different. She felt safe and at home in his arms. He made her complete as if he was the piece of a puzzle that has been missing for some time.

Mokuba smiled at Shizuka and his step brother, Noa. The three of them were close in their age and had quite a bit in common. Shizuka smiled at Mokuba for a moment, saying softly "This Noa's first Halloween since he got his body near last Christmas, right?"Noa blushed lightly with a huge smile on his young face. "I'm looking forward to Halloween. I had a great Christmas with Seto and Mokie." He replied, staring at his older brother at the table near by.

Mokuba let out a small chuckle getting his two best friends' attention. They were known to the gang as the Three Musketeers. You can't find one with out the other two near by. He whispered to the other two. "How about we ditch the others and pull a prank on Halloween night?"

Shizuka and Noa glanced at the other with mischievous smiles then answered as one. "Sounds fun and a great way to celebrate Halloween."________________________________________________________________________

*Two Days Later*

*Halloween*

Yugi stared at the mirror in his room with an invisible smile on his lips. He had to admit the costume looked really good on him. Tight black pants fit to him like a second skin with the blood red handcuffs hanging on the belt loop. The tight black shirt showed off the slight muscles he had as the word El Diablo seem to shine under the light in his room. His dark brown jacket fit perfectly with his outfit while around his neck he wore the millennium puzzle locket to have something of Yami on him. He did look devilish if he were to say so himself.

He walked down the stairs to find his grandpa trying not to laugh at something. "Grandpa what's so funny?" he asked the older man.

Mr. Mouto smiled at his grandson before pointing to the people in the room. Yugi followed the finger to find his friends waiting for him. He nearly laughed at the site of Honda and Duke wearing cheerleading outfits. Anzu must have taken pity on Duke because he wore Cheer Pants beneath the skirt. Duke pouted slightly, glaring at Anzu ignoring the others snickering behind their hands.

Standing near the magazines, Marik had a pair of dark tan at hears with a light tan shirt and pants. His hands had pads on them and claws. Yugi's eyes widen when Marik's tail curled around Malik's waist possessively. Malik - like Marik- was a cat but with tan color ears with darker tan shirt and pants. He also had a moving tail and claw like hands.

Sensing Yugi looking at them, Marik answer simply. "Seth did this to us. He gave us real cat ears, tail and claws, which I really like."

Malik laughed at the slight blush on Yugi's cheek causing the tricolor-man to glare at him. Yugi shook his head before looking at Ryou who wore a pale blue shirt that reached to his feet. Dark rings around his eyes with him being pale made it look like he's really a wandering soul. Bakura wore a grim reaper's costume with his scythe in his and a sadistic smirk upon his lip, his maroon eyes on Ryou, mostly watching the smaller one fidget at times.

His amethyst orbs caught Seth and Seto in a heated argument. Seth wore a dark blue pants that hung low on his hips. Pair of gold bracelets adores his wrists as his eyes glinted mischievously. A slight hint of blue eye shadow brought out his cobalt eyes more. His chestnut hair framed his face with a light blue veil around his mouth. Seto glared at his past self as a high priest. He wore the blue tunic around his waist leaving his chest bare expect for the cloak around his shoulders. He had a pair of gold bracelets on his wrist.

He noticed that Mokuba, Shizuka or Noa weren't with him. Seth answered the silent question. "The three musketeers wanted a head start."

"Of course they wanted a head start because someone was going slowly when coming over here." A wolf spoke, deliberately ignoring the glare from the genie.

Seth raised his finger towards the wolf, snapping. "Shut up, Jou! Don't make me create those ears to be real besides the tail!"

Yugi stared at the gold-red eyes of the wolf who gave him a lopsided smile similar to Jou's. Jounouchi smirked at the genie for a moment then said sarcastically. "Oh really, and who would make you drag me along the way? That would be a good one."

Standing besides him was a blonde vampire in a purple skirt with a slit on the side with a black corset. Her amethyst eyes flashed angrily as the light lavender eye shadow brought out her eyes. Her lips formed into a scowl as a pair of fangs could be seen. In her hand was a leash that was attached to the gold collar around Jou's neck. She tugged on the leash, catching his attention as a small guilty smile escaped from his lips. On the top of his head were the wolf ears that suddenly twitched, causing Jou to scowl at Seth. Seth gave him a look that said, 'You didn't believe me when I told you I'll make the ears, tail and claws life like.'

His tail drooped more as the glare got worse in her amethyst eyes. He then looked at Mai with a cute smile hoping to appease her. Mai saw the tail droop more and those cute ears lay back sadly as the guilty look got worse. The urge to touch the tail and ears got worse as a silent whimper escape from the blond's throat…Mai silently thanked Seth for making the ears and tail real. With another gentle tug on the leash, Jou, rolling his eyes allowed her to come closer to his side.

Mr. Mouto chuckled at the group's antics before cleared his throat. "Yugi, you'll have the house to yourself when get back. I'm going out of town for a few days." he told his grandson with a small smile. He quickly thought to himself. 'I don't want to be in the same house with my grandson and the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. I rather not hear the screams coming from that boy's mouth. Let the neighbors deal with the sounds since I'm not going to do anything about it.' He walked out of the door, waving to Yugi and the others. He left them all confused expect for Jou, Seth, Bakura and Marik.

They left about five minutes later, after minor adjustments on their costumes. Seth, Marik and Bakura snickered softly at Jou who was being led by Mai. He gave them a dirty look before flipping them off - when Mai wasn't looking. Malik and Ryou whacked their darker halves in the arm or head to stop them from laughing. Seth shook his head but only stopped laughing after seeing his incarnation's glare.

Suddenly a deep baritone voice spoke that sent shivers down Yugi's back. "It's good to see all of you again. Especially you Abiou…since I miss you the most."

The group looked ahead of them to find a tall, tricolor-haired man with bronze skin. The crimson eyes glittered happily at the sight of them, especially at Yugi. Yugi blushed a dark red at the sight of his darker half. Yugi felt the urge to run in his darker half's arms after not seeing him for four years.

Atemu wore a white gown that reach barely above his knees, showing off his long, tan legs. Over his shoulders was a white leather jacket with a pair of beautiful golden white wings on his back. A dark golden halo hung above his head along with a white belt collar around his neck.

A strong wind came through the town causing the barely knee length gown to rise showing a firm, tan ass that caused the people walking by to blush at the sight. Yugi himself turned a dark red seeing the hint of the erected member before the wings surrounded the embarrassed Atemu. The wind continues to blow causing the wings to rise as the gown rose higher until it slips over his head. Atemu stared at the others, who either looked ready to bolt off or were laughing or blushing on the spot. Yugi had a bit of blood coming out of his nose with a slight hint of drool. He let out a nervous laugh not looking at anyone.

Glancing at Atemu and Yugi's direction, Jounouchi told the others as he held back a blush. "Let Yugi and Yami talk for awhile and they'll catch up later. "

The others, agreeing with the blond as Anzu dragged Honda and Duke behind her. Seto and Seth went in random directions as they argued, until saw a group of girls near by. They took of running while the girls screamed in delight. Mai led Jounouchi away, not seeing the wink tossed towards him from Atemu's direction. Marik and Bakura carried their lights off to have a fun night of pranks.

Atemu glance at the soft amethyst pools of his precious hikari. His heart beat faster as Yugi move towards him with his outfit in his hands. Atemu blurted out softly as he took the silk fabric out of his hands. "Thanks Abiou."

He slipped the white tunic over his head, smoothing it while his hands to get rid of the wrinkles. His eyes remained downcast until soft fingers tilted up his head, finding himself staring into the very familiar eyes of his light. He tilted his head into the warm hand against his cheek. As tears form in their eyes, they were unsure what to say to the other after so long, even as their hearts beat as one.

"Yami, why didn't you come with the others?" Yugi asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Atemu sigh sadly, "I wanted to visit you so much, Abiou. You were never far from my mind. I nearly drove Seth up the wall with my thoughts always centered on you.

Yugi smiled as he nuzzled against Atemu's warm neck. He smelled the spices and the musk of Egypt on his other half as part of him knew that he was finally home at last. Tear drops fell on the warm skin causing Atemu to look at his light with a strange look.

"Atemu, I thought you never would come back. I hoped and dreamed that you would. Please tell me this isn't a dream." Yugi whispered sadly.

"Sweet abiou, this isn't a dream. I'm really here, Yugi." Atemu answered softly, hugging Yugi close to his chest before tilting his head up. He lightly brushed their lips together, feeling the sparks and tingles down his spine. Yugi let out a gasp letting his fingers tips to got his other half's hair feeling the soft, silk like locks in his fingers. Shudders ran down the smaller man's backs at the single touch of the kiss and hands roaming over his body.

Pulling away Atemu smiled at Yugi with love in his crimson eyes, saying softly. "I love you abiou."

Yugi felt his heart swell up in his chest. His Yami really loved him! "I love you too, Atemu." He replied with tears shining in his amethyst eyes..

Atemu walked Yugi back to the game shop listening to the things that happened after he left. He held back a sigh at the part of Jou leaving two weeks after the memory world and not showing back up until five months ago. He let out a laugh when Yugi told him of the incident where he got locked out of his own car, since the keys were still inside. The taller of the two swiftly kissed the younger man's forehead, enjoying the stories being told.

Yugi dragged Atemu back to his bedroom to talk a bit more. He sat on his bed, forgetting the handcuffs jiggling on his right side catching Atemu's attention. Atemu trailed his hand discreetly towards the handcuffs. Whispering softly in his love's ear. Atemu kissed his light's forehead, distracting him from the movement. "What do you want to do tonight, Abiou?"

Yugi blushed a beautiful red under the moonlight. He began softly. "I want my room to be surrounded with rose petals. My bed as silk sheets that will make me shiver and be in your arms more. Besides having a bowl with strawberries, a can of whip cream and chocolate sauce for dipping."

Atemu smiled sexily, waving his hand to complete his loves' wishes. Yugi's room was suddenly filled with rose petals of red, black, white, and purple. Several candles lit themselves across the room, creating a romantic scene. On the night stand was a bowl of ripe strawberries with bottle of chocolate sauce and a tub of cool whip next to it. Soft music that wasn't there before played in the background as the two lovers paid no attention to anything except the each other

He pushed Yugi back on the silk beddings, colored a mix of crimson and amethyst together. He smirked lightly, tugging the brown jacket off the slender frame of his light. The beautiful eyes glittered with love and excitement for the events yet to happen. Crimson eyes read the words on the shirt and smiled roguishly before whispering to him. "You are my precious devil, Abiou, though an angel seems to be more fitting for you."

Yugi letting Atemu take off his shirt to be tossed to one side of the room. He heard a clinking noise as his arms were hand cuffed to his bed. A pink tinge formed on the adorable cheeks, Yugi watching the older one grab the tub of whip cream as ideas swirled in the smaller one's mind. Atemu applied a small amount on his chest with a small smile of satisfaction on his lips. Soft moans escaped his lips as he felt the coolness of the cream on his heated skin. He gave his other half a dirty look before his eyes darkened with lust.

Atemu grabbed a strawberry from the bowl, caressing the fruit on the withering man below him. He made small designs before taking a bite of the fruit. The sweetness burst in his mouth as a bit of the juice dribbled down. His pink tongue licked the sides of his firm mouth, feeling Yugi strain against his restraints. He dabbed the sweet fruit in the cream before placing it in front of his mouth. Yugi took a bit of the fruit and closed his eyes in pleasure of the sweetness of it. With a smirk he sucked on Atemu's fingers causing to him to moan in pleasure.

Atemu dragged down the tight pants to see his light already aroused for him. He nearly purred with satisfaction at the sight of the boy's fully erect member. He gently stroke the throbbing organ as it twitched in his hand. He was getting more aroused with all the moans and mewls coming from the cute mouth. His fingers tips touch every curve and dip on his light's chest and stomach.

Yugi shivered at the soft touches that left his skin tingling. He tugged on the handcuffs lightly, watching Atemu memorize his body. He wanted to touch the warm tan skin beneath his fingers as he watched the crimson eyes glow in pleasure. Scowling, Yugi whimpered lightly, hoping that Atemu would take off the handcuffs. He suddenly remembered Jou never gave him the keys. The pout on his lips became more apparent as he tried to think of a way to get out of them.

Atemu laugh, pulling out said keys to unlock the handcuffs. He jingled them in from of his lover's face, enjoying the shocked look in his beautiful amethyst eyes.

"Looking for these, Abiou?" He asks teasingly.

His mouth open, Yugi could only stare at Atemu in surprise. He didn't' have the keys at all when he received the handcuffs, since Jou told him he was going to hold on to them. It suddenly hit him. Jou knew Atemu was coming and decide to help things along between the two of them. The warm heat on his cheeks burned as Atemu kissed his chest softly.

Yugi glared darker at the gown his pharaoh was still wearing while he had nothing on. He scowled lightly before grinding his hips against the taller man above him. A semi innocent smile upon his lips made him more adorable in the crimson eyes. The soft moan escaping from the taller spread warmth through out Yugi's body. Atemu got what his light wanted. Getting somewhat off his abiou, Atemu slipped off the gown as his wings spread across the bed blanketing the two lovers.

Smirking slightly, Atemu gently kissed the soft silken skin leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down his hikari's chest. Every so often he nipped lightly, making the withering man below him. His tongue swirled around Yugi's hardening pecks while his fingers raked the smaller one's sides. Yugi tugged at the handcuffs as a pout form on his kissable lips.

"Atemu, hurry up and let me out of this handcuffs." Yugi whined softly as Atemu trailed farther down his small light's stomach. He stopped to swirl his tongue around the soft lightly tan bellybutton, loving the giggle sounds escaping Yugi's throat.

Yugi never felt so much alive as tingles and flames burst at each touch Atemu mad on his skin. The warm fingers made circles patterns on his hips as Atemu moved lower to kiss the inside of his thighs. One of his hands trialed up and down his leg feeling the trembles down the smaller one's body and a smile formed as the gasp grew pass the smaller of the two's lips.

Atemu smirked, happy to have his little angel's cooperation but grew curious to see how loud the quiet boy could get. All he had heard were moans and gasp so far. He had a plan to make Yugi scream as loud as his heart desired. He could hear the jingle of the handcuff and the soft mutters that promised death for him. His crimson eyes turned to the table where the bottle of chocolate sauces and tub of cream on the nightstand. He knew a way to make his light squeal out…put whip cream on him and he'll lick it off slowly from the base up.

Tan hands opened the white tub and scooped a handful out and lathered the smaller one's harden member as soft mewls broke out.

"Atemu that feels so good," Yugi squeaked out, cheeks flush against the light pillows.

"Anything for my Koi." Atemu replied huskily.

The flushed cheeks darken more at being called my love while the amethyst eyes rolled back in his head as a small yelp escaped, feeling something cool rolling down his hardened cock. He gazed down to see Atemu smile slyly before licking his base of his harden member covered in whip cream and chocolate syrup. A scream escaped his mouth enjoying the wet tongue lapping at the whip cream. The pink tongue torturing him slowly as the warmth built in the bottom of his belly. Inch by inch Atemu licked the covered member, engrossed in his task not hearing the loud screams or mewls Yugi was making. The soft tan skin was all his crimson eyes could see at the moment that he cleared up of cream and chocolate.

Atemu nearly finished licking the clean cock, enjoying the trembles of his light. His fingers gently caressing the small one's balls as another scream came out. 'So he's a screamer then?' he mused for a moment enjoying the new information. 'A vocal one at that, hm…have a feeling there would be some phone calls tonight and tomorrow. Not that Yugi or I will answer them.' He could see Yugi was about to come but not before he could taste him first. He easily took Yugi whole in his mouth as another scream, louder then the last let loose. Atemu chuckled softly, sending vibrations through Yugi's cock causing the smaller man to writhe and slightly buck his hips. The warmth tightened and coiled more causing Yugi to scream again, feeling his Yami's hot mouth on him. He was about to come in a few minutes or sooner as a soft touch of a tongue flick the top of his head.

"Yami…I'm about…" Yugi tried to speak through his moans and mewls.

Atemu's spoke around the member in his mouth. "Come for me sweet devil angel and scream to your hearts desire."

Yugi came with a scream that sent shivers through out of the neighborhood. Atemu contently swallowed his light's seed and enjoyed the taste. He let the smaller boy rest a few minutes before letting his magic un-cuff Yugi's hands from their

________________________________________________________________________

Parents glanced around, wondering where the screams were coming from while covering their little one's ears. Blushes forming on their cheeks, rushing along as more screams filled the night. Across town, Jou let out a soft laugh, catching Mai's and the other's attention. They had been hearing screams for the past two hours and wondering what the hell was going one.

Seth casually glanced at Jou with a smile both saying. "Seems Kura and MarMar are going to pay us then. It seems we were right that Yugi-kun is a screamer!"

The two men started laughing as Marik, and Bakura and their lights appeared with looks of wonder and confusion, unlike their darker halves, who face faulted at the gleeful looks on the genie and werewolf's faces. The two yamis pulled out some money then passed it to the gleeful men while the others watched the interaction with shock and amusement. Another scream from Yugi made them all look in the direction of the game shop causing blushes and shivers down their spines. They vowed silently not to go anywhere near the shop until possible midday tomorrow.

________________________________________________________________________

Yugi saw stars floating around him and a beautiful crimson moon watching over him. The stars disappeared slowly but the crimson orbs shined beautifully, smiling with joy and love for him. His breath caught deep in his chest as his heart beat faster once again while the tan fingers lightly dance on his warm and feverish skin. Soft croon escape Atemu's lips while grabbing the chocolate sauce and put some in his hands. Yugi watch this fascinated getting more turned on by the actions when he felt a finger lightly touched his entrance.

A squeal escapes his lips as the gentle prodding continued teasingly. He glared at Atemu who smiled at him before kissing him. The finger slipped inside with ease, feeling the tight wet muscles pulling and hugging it. A second finger joined the first doing scissor motions to widen the tight hole. Atemu growled with pleasure as Yugi let out a loud scream while seeing stars.

He hit the spot again with his fingers and got the same reaction. He hit his abiou's sweet spot. The soft scent of the chocolate filled Atemu's nose from Yugi's opening as a possessive growl formed in his throat.

"Mine," He growled, positioning near the entrance then plunging slowly into the warm heat that greeted him.

Yugi couldn't speak at all as waves after waves of emotion rolled through him. Atemu plunged deeper and hit his prostate at each thrust, earning a scream of pleasure from the withering man. Soft growls and grunts escaped the taller of the two, feeling the walls tighten around him, almost begging him to release deep in their folds. Yugi let out a soft whimpering, rolling his hips in tune with Atemu, feeling the warmth coil tighter in the pit of his belly as the taller one's hands pumped the erected member in sync with his thrusts.

"Yami, I can't hold back much longer." Yugi whispered softly, Atemu kissing his abiou's neck softly leaving a mark saying Yugi is his.

"Then come for me, Abiou and scream to your heart's desire." Atemu echoed huskily.

Yugi came with a loud scream causing many phone calls to the game shop, splattering both of their chests with his seed. Atemu followed with a grunt and nearly collapsed on him. He pulled out gently then curled Yugi in his arms to fall asleep. His wing suddenly change to a soft Egyptian silk blanket of crimson and amethyst mix together as the sheets.

Atemu murmured softly, to the sleeping man through their mind link. //I love you abiou.//

/I love you too, Atemu./ The soft reply before snoring sounds could be heard.

The crimson orbs closed gently, snuggling the smaller of the two closer, following his love to sleep. Not once noticing the moonlight shine more beautifully on the two sleeping lovers. In the other realm, Ra smiled at his sleeping son that was the pharaoh of all of Egypt. The Pharaoh finally had his prince of his heart. While the prince had his other half back in his life after four years of separation

He softly said catching the three yamis' and high priest's attentions. "You have done well my children. Your wish to stay with your other halves has been granted and take care for now. We'll meet once more again on the other side in the after life.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Arashi: I finally finish the story at last. ^^ I hope you guys enjoyed the story. I know it's a bit earlier but hey the month of October is known for Halloween. Please read and review.**


End file.
